No Exertion No Pleasure
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Semua tak ada permainan takdir, semua berjalan seperti apa yang diharapkan. semua berjalan tanpa cinta.
1. Intro

No Exertion, No Pleasure

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Tuhan memang yang menciptakan takdir untuk mereka. namun mereka yang menjalaninya. Dan mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Tingtong_

Bel sekolah SMA Konoha telah berbunyi, menandakan istirahat. Beberapa anak dengan grup atau masing-masing pergi menuju kantin. Ada yang ke Perpustakaan. Ada pula yang tetap tinggal di kelas.

.

.

Bahkan ada yang pergi ke atap sekolah.

.

.

Contohnya kelima orang ini.

Lelaki yang tengah membaca komik itu bernama Naruto. Namikaze naruto. Si Hiperaktif dengan cengiran khasnya merupakan anak dari penjual ramen. Jangan salah sangka duu, cabang toko ramennya banyak sekali. Sampai-sampai ia terkadang harus membantu sang Ayah untuk mengurusi permasalahan pengurusan.

.

.

Lelaki yang sedang melukis itu Sai. Warna kulitnya putih pucat. Ditambah dengan warna rambut yang hitam, ia terlihat makin pucat seperti vampir. Pemilik galeri lukis yang sangat terkenal sentaro Jepang. Cucu angkat Danzho. Orang yang paling disegani kedudukannya.

.

.

Yang sedang bermain catur itu Shikamaru. Keluarga Nara yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya. memecahkan kode adalah kesukaannya. Ayahnya yang bekerja di kepolisian terkadang mengajak Shikamaru memecahkan kasus. Walau sering berkata 'merepotkan', ia tetap membantu.

.

.

Yang sedang duduk mencari ketenangan itu Neji. Salah satu anak dari Pendiri teknik bela diri taekwondo klan Hyuga. Sabuk hitam telah ia kuasai ketika ia kelas 2 SMP. Penguasaan diri dan kematangan telah ia dapat dari taekwondo.

"_Teme_, kau memeriksa dokumen apa?" Yang dipanggil _Teme_ masih sibuk membaca dokumen yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya.

"Hn. Diam saja kau _dobe_." Ya panggilan _dobe-teme_ pastilah kita semua tahu. Dobe untuk Naruto dan Teme untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

Anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang bisnis perekonomian ini adalah tokoh utama laki-laki dalam cerita ini. Cerita hidupnya memang tidak biasa. Terkadang saat anak-anak liburan musim panas, ia harus menggantikan ayahnya memegang jabatan pimpinan karena seringkali ayahnya pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Seperti sekarang. walaupun sekarang bukanlah liburan musim panas. Ayahnya pergi mengurusi pekerjaanya di luar negeri. Dan Sasuke menggantikan ayahnya memeriksa perusahaan. Tak ingin membolos sekolah, ia membawa beberapa dokumen dan memeriksanya selagi ada waktu senggang.

"Menjadi dirimu itu merepotkan sekali." Sahut Shikamaru yang tengah asik bermain catur sendirian.

.

"Hahaha, kau mau kukirimkan lukisan lagi untuk merilekskan pikiranmu?" Tanya Sai yang tengah membersihkan tangannya dengan kain setelah menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisannya adalah apa yang ada disini. Atap sekolah namun kosong, yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan situasi sebenarnya, langit serta matahari yyang belum mencapai titik puncak, dan beberapa pepohonan di bagian tepi. Menjulang tingi dengan warna hijau yang memberikan ketenangan.

.

.

Warna-warna yang memberikan kesegaran pada mata dan pikiran.

.

"Neji lebih membutuhkannya." Yang disinggung diam saja. hanya hembusan nafasnya saja yang terdengar teratur.

.

1 menit

.

3 menit

.

5 menit

"Eh, dia tidur ya?" Naruto kini tengah menghampiri Neji yang duduk memunggungi mereka.

.

"Hei, Neji. Kau tidur?" Naruto mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Neji. Baru digoyangkan untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Neji merapat ke tubuh Naruto. Benar saja, Neji tengah tertidur.

.

"Ya ampun Neji terlihat kelelahan." Ucap Naruto sambil merapihkan helai rambut Neji. Tiga orang lainnya menatap adegan itu dengan wajah syok.

.

"Naruto. Kau baca komik apa?" tanya Sai, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merasa ini adalah cinta (?) yang terjalin diantara kedua temannya.

.

" _Great Seme and Bad Uke." _Ketiga orang itu makin tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau teman mereka ada yang 'menyimpang'. Bukan berarti salah, tapi ni errr_-mengejutkan?_

.

"He, hei! Bukan berarti orientasi seksualku berubah. Ini tak ada hubungannya!" Naruto panik. Sai dan shiamaru tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

"Kami mengerti itu kok. Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi." Perkataan Sai makin membuat Naruto menyangkal dengan paniknya. Hal itu makin mengundang tawa.

.

"Ish, sudah kubilang bukan begit- Hinata? Ada apa kemari? Mencari teme?" sontak semua arah pandangan menuju pintu yang tengah terbuka dan berdiri disana. Gadis cantik dengan rambut biru panjangnya. Pipi bersemu merah, dan senyum sopan yang selalu mengembang disana.

Hyuga Hinata.

.

Sepupu Hyuga Neji.

.

Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"A-ano, Aku mencari Sasuke-_kun._" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju Hinata, tak lupa membawa dokumennya. Yang lain bersiul kepada mereka yang bermasud untuk menggoda.

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi atap. Berada di persimpangan lorong. Sasuke berhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun-_"

.

"Sudah kubliang berulang kali. Jangan pergi ke atap. Aku tak suka kalau diganggu."

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu menunduk lagi. "A-aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku rindu."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Lalu berkata,"kita juga nanti bertemu."

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, apa Sasuke mencintainya?

Ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka menjalin kasih sejak 1 SMA. Ia tak bisa menggapai Sasuke lebih jauh.

Tak pernah bisa.

Dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar, Hinata berkata,"Apa aku ini beban untukmu? Bahan pelampiasan amarahmu? Kita bahkan belum pernah bercinta satu kalipun." Ya, hubungan mereka sebatas itu saja. menarik lengan. Bertengkar. Menangis.

Menggenggam tangan,_ tidak pernah._

Berciuman, _tidak pernah._

Bercinta, _tentu saja tidak pernah._

Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi. Megapa setiap kali mereka bertengkar, selalu mengarah kesini? Bukankah sudah jelas? Ia ingin menjaga kehormatan orang yang ia kasihi. Apa itu salah? Bercinta adalah hal yang menurutnya hanya boleh dilakukan bila sudah menikah. Lagipula ia masih sibuk dengan pendidikannya, ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Hei, lihat aku." Sambil meraih pundak Hinata, Sasuke mendongakkan dagu Hinata agar bisa melihatnya.

"Aku memulai hubungan seperti ini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak boleh kita lakukan sekarang. Masa depan kita dipertaruhkan dengan 'kejadian kecil' yang berakibat fatal seperti itu. Aku memulai hubungan denganmu karena aku ingin menjagamu dengan kesucian. Aku tak ingin merusakmu dengan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku tak suka kau menemuiku karena orang akan merendahkanmu. Seakan-akan kau yang mengejarku. Aku tak mengunjungimu karena nanti kita juga akan bertemu." Sungguh, ini kalimat terpajang yang perna Sasuke katakan pada Hinata.

Tiap kali mereka bertengkar dan berujung pada hal ini. Sasuke akan menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkannya.

_Namun kali ini tidak._

_Hinata Sadar apa yang Sasuke lakukan semua ini pada akhirnya untuk dirinya untuk kebaikannya._

_Dirinya yang terhasut dengan lingkungan sekitar bahwa cinta ditunjukkan dengan hal itu. Mungkin banar. Namun situasi sekarang adalah ia masih bersekolah. Ia tak yakin bila ia hamil dan harus mengurusi rumah tangga dengan fisik dan mental yang tidak siap._

Senyum menggantikan tangis yang tercipta sejak pertengakaran ini berlanjut. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan binar bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun." _Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

Senyumannya makin melebar ketika ia merasakan lengan Sasuke merangkul tubuhnya, "Hn. Jangan berpikiran bodoh lagi."

* * *

><p>(Another place)<p>

"Untuk kejiawaannya, sudah lebih baik, namun pastikan ia tidak mengalami stres berat. Trauma seperti itu sulit dihilangkan. Terutama ia juga nyaris menjadi korban."

"Baik, terima kasih dokter." Pria bermarga Hatake ini menjabat tanga dokter yang merawat anaknya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Sang dokter balas menjabatnya, dan berkata, "Saya turut berduka cita Hatake_-san._"

"Kalau anakku bisa kembali seperti semula. Kurasa aku tak akan sesedih ini Tsunade_-sama._"

Percakapan kembali tercipta, hanya sebentar untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Lalu pria tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tempat anaknya tengah dirawat.

Membuka pintu, ia tersenyum tipis. Anak yang begitu ia sayangi, anak yang begitu berharga untuknya.

.

.

Kini tengah mematut diri di depan cermin, menyisir rambutnya yang indah, sesuai namanya.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap kembali ke Jepang?" yang ditanya menoleh, tersenyum walau tatapannya tak sehidup dulu.

.

.

"Ya, aku siap ayah."

.

.

.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Pemeran utama perempuan dalam cerita ini.

To be Continued

Note :

Maaf baru update sekarang, WB mewabah. Apa awal permulaan sudah membingungkan? Terutama apa yang terjadi sama Sakura. Itu akan dibahas di chap depan. Jadi harap menunggu lagi. balas review:

Kikyo Fujikazu : semoga serunya seperti apa yang kamu harapkan. sudah update. terima kasih.

Hannya Dela :sudah di update. dia nanti gak begitu tersksa dari Sasuke aja. ada dari psikisnya juga.

me : sudah di update.

NenSaku : sudah di update. kutampung requestmu.

Sei : sudah di update. tuntutan ceritanya angst. maaf.

Kritik dan saran silahkan : )


	2. wrong statement

No Exertion, No Pleasure

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Tuhan memang yang menciptakan takdir untuk mereka. namun mereka yang menjalaninya. Dan mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya.

_._

.

.

Ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Ia tahu itu.

Bila tidak, ayahnya tak mungkin melarikannya ke luar negeri hanya untuk perawatan tak berguna. Semenjak kejadian itu.

Ya, kejadian yang menyebabkan ayahnya mudah lelah.

Hei, terkadang ia berpikir, bukankah ayahnya yang harus menerima perawatan?

Ia merasa baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh.

Kecuali emosinya yang terkadang sulit di kontrol. Itu pengecualian 'kan?

.

.

Kini ia tengah berada di Bandara Singapura menuju Jepang. Mengapa Singapura? Karena Singpura menempati peringkat kedua dalam bidang kesehatan.

Mengapa ia tidak pergi ke negara yang berada di peringkat pertama saja? itu karena ayahnya punya kenalan baik dengan dokter di Singapura.

Nama dokter itu Tsunade.

Beliau orang yang baik, ia tidak menciptakan situasi dimana ia sebagai pasien dan beliau adalah dokter. Tapi lebih terkesan seperti.. ibu dan anak.

.

.

Ibu?

.

.

Ia tersenyum miris. Ibu, sekarang ia sudah tidak mempunyai ibu. Hei bisa kalian dengar kalau sekarang Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai ibu?

Hahaha , ia tertawa namun menangis. Merutuki cairan bening yang terus mengalir.

Menyedihkan? Sekarang kepribadian itu telah menyatu dengan dirinya.

Seandainya saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Ibunya untuk pulang cepat agar mereka bisa pergi ke suatu tempat.

Seandainya saja ia tidak tidak lupa mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan sebelum tenggak waktunya.

Ibunya pasti selamat.

Ibunya pasti tak akan **tertembak.**

Ibunya pasti tak akan **mati.**

.

.

.

.

Menunggunya di rumah, tidak ingin memberitahu tempat yang akan dikunjungi karena itu merupakan kejutan untuknya.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, memanggil nama ibunya. Tempat ketika ia melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya.

"Musim _**Sakura **_sudah datang._** Pergilah**_ keluar untuk merasakan udaranya." Ia tahu, itu kode.

Bahwa ia harus pergi dari rumah ini.

Bahwa ia harus meninggalkan ibunya sendiri disini.

"Sekarang musim Sakura, berarti aku sduah boleh membunuhmu 'kan?"

Tak selang berapa detik, terdengar suara tembakan.

**DOR!**

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

"Sakura, bangun Sakura!" suara cemas itu membangunkanku dari mimpi. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi, itu kenangan dari masa lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kini aku sedang di dalam mobil menuju rumah baruku. Ya, rumah yang lama begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagian-bagian rumah yang terkena darah ibu.

Bagaimana aku hampir saja terbunuh juga.

Tapi aku lebih baik ikut terbunuh bersama ibu dibanding hidup dengan bayang-bayang yang terus menghantui hidupku.

Ayah masih bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya, menikah dengan wanita lain yang sebaik ibu. Kalau ada aku mungkin hanya menyusahkan ayah saja.

Aku sempat bertanya kepada ayah setelah di terapi beberapai hari. Ayah terkejut, terlihat dari pupil matanya yang berlainan warna membesar. Setelah itu ia tersenyum. Lalu berkata, "Kamu semakin seperti Rin, memikirkan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Kalau ada yang harus menikah, itu kau Sakura."

Aku mencubit lengannya, lalu ia tertawa.

Namun aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri, bagaimana perasaan ayah kalau aku juga ikut mati bersama ibu. Mungkin ia akan tambah buruk dibanding sekarang.

Sambil menggenggam tangannya yang tengah mengemudi, aku berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kini tengah menatap bangunan yang menurutku cukup luas untuk kutinggali bersama ayah. Menyadari kebingunganku, ayah angkat bicara, "Rumah ini nantinya tidak hanya kita berdua saja yang menempatinya. Ada beberapa pelayan yang akan tinggal."

Aku sangat mengerti mengapa ayah begini. Itu karena pada saat kejadian ibu hanya seorang diri di rumah.

Kalau ada yang tinggal, paling tidak akan memberikan perlawanan atau meminta bantuan.

Aku measuki ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamarku. Terhubung dengan kamar ayah dan juga ada balkon. Aku duduk disana untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai ayah memanggilku untuk turun.

Perabotan sudah ada di tempat yang seharusnya, jadi aku dan ayah tak perlu lagi memindahkan barang.

Yang anehnya, semuanya seakan sudah dsiapkan untuk suatu acara. Bunga-bunga sudah tersedia di beberapa vas yang disediakan.

Entah dari mana ada beberapa koki yang sibuk mondar-mandir membawa bahan makanan.

Turun dari tangga, aku melihat beberapa gantungan pakaian memenuhi sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa kita ada acara?" tanyaku kepada ayah yang tengah meneliti pakaian. Pakaian itu mewah. Cocok untuk pesta.

"Hm. Pesta untuk rumah yang baru. Rekan kerja akan banyak yang berdandanlah yang cantik." Ia menatapku dan tersenyum jahil. Melemparkan gaun kepadaku.

Astaga.. ayahku memberikanku pakaiaan yang seksi sekali!

"Kurasa kalau kau pakai ini, semua lelaki akan ayah." Ia menyeringai.

Pipiku merona merah, memang sih ayahku tampan, warna rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu mengingatkanku pada tokoh anime kesukaanku. Kilua dan Seoji. Belum termasuk tua. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia berbicara seperti itu pada anaknya!

"Dasar mesum!"

Ia tertawa.

* * *

><p>Acara ini sepertinya sudah ayah siapkan matang-matang. Ia tidak pintar dalam teori, namun secara praktik dan rencana, dia jagonya. Beberapa kali aku sering meminta bantuannya untuk perencanaan tugas. Ia memang tak begitu paham apa yang dibahas, namun dengan penyusunan yang tepat, tugas kelompokku mendapat nilai yang bagus.<p>

Terkadang ia terlihat begitu konyol, bodoh atau mesum. Namun bila ia sendiri dan menatap foto ibu, auranya akan berbeda sekali. Sedih dan kesepian.

Aku sering berdoa semoga dalam reinkarnasi kehidupannya tak akan sesulit ini.

Aku duduk dengan tidak tenang selama Ayame_-san _yang kini bekerja di rumah membantuku berdandan. Astaga, aku paling tidak menyukai kegiatan wanita yang ini. Repot sekali, kalaupun cantik belum tentu nyaman.

Ayame_-san_ menyadari kegelisahanku. Maka dari itu ia tidak mendandaniku seperti aku akan menikah. Natural. Mengepang rambut yang berada di sisi-sisi wajahku, menyatukannya dibelakang dan mengikatnya. Membiarkan sisa rambutku tergerai sampai pinggang.

Dari semua pakaian yang tersedia, aku memilih hitam. entah mengapa aku tertarik saja. potongan model pakaian itu memang tidak semewah pakaian yang lain, namun saat dipakai, pakaian itu nyaman sekali di tubuh. Tidak terlalu menonjolkan bentuk tubuh. Yang pasti pakaian ini sederhana namun berkelas. Ayame-_san _ sempat memujiku dengan pakaian ini. Aku tersenyum malu. Entah ini benar-benar pujian atau hanya basa-basi.

Melihat dari jendela kamarku, sudah banyak mobil terpakir di halaman. Orang-orang mulai masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dari cara mereka berpakaian terlihat sekali kalau mereka kalangan atas.

Kini rasanya perutku melilit. Pasti karena stres. Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Ingat kata Tsunade_-sama _untuk terbebas dari rasa gugup, hirup napas lalu buang perlahan lahan.

.

.

Dan itu tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

Aku merogoh tas koperku, mencari botol yang berisi butiran tablet. Ya, obat.

Untuk orang sepertiku, penderita psikis harus jaga-jaga dengan keadaan apapun. Meminum 2 tablet lalu meneguk air putih nanti pada saat makan malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku dibiarkan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Biasanya hanya ayah, Tsunade_-sama_, dan baru saja Ayame_-san_.

Memasukkan botol obat ke tas pestaku, aku turun menuju lantai 1, dimana tempat pesta tengah berlangsung. Aku bisa melihat ayahku tengah berbincang dengan tamu yang baru saja datang. Dengan pakaiannya, jas hitam formal dan kemeja abu-abu membuatnya terlihat keren dan ... _seksi._

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap berharap tidak tertangka basah olehnya mencoba kabur dari perbincangan yang tak kumengerti.

"Ya, jadi untuk tahun ini kurasa ada kemajuan di bidang perekonomian. Dan ya, saya ingin mengenalkan anda dengan putri saya-" ia berbicara seperti itu tanpa menoleh. _What a wonderful dad._

Aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Menyapa mereka dengan senyuman, lalu berdiri di sebelah ayahku.

.

"Cantik sekali. Sikapnya mengingatkanku dengan Rin." Ucap tamu yang berada tepat di depanku.

.

"Ya, kau benar. Cubitannya saja sama sakitnya dengan Rin." Ayahku tertawa dan aku mencubitnya lalu ia kembali berkata, "Lihat 'kan?"

Berbincang-bincang dengan aku yang masih berdiri di sebelah ayah dengan memasang senyum. Pasang tamu itu pergi untuk bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Aku baru tahu kalau putriku didandani habis-habisan bisa secantik ini." Habis-habisan? Maksudnya apa?

.

.

.

"Semakin cantik seperti Rin." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia mengucapkan itu dengan tersenyum tulus. Tidak menyangka orang yang seperti dirinya bisa berkata seperti itu.

.

"Aku gugup sekali." Ucapku sambil merangkul lengannya. Ia terkekeh lalu menimpali.

"Gugup karena melihat ayahmu yang berpenampilan seperti ini?" Astaga! Kenapa ia jadi kelewat percaya diri sekali!

Aku mencubitnya lagi, lebih keras. Ia merintih kesakitan. Menatap dua orang yang berdiri dihadapan kami.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang." Kedua orang itu membungkuk sedikit memberi tanda hormat.

Keduanya memiliki warna mata yang sama-sama hitam kelam. Perawakannya hampir sama, kecuali rambut. Yang satu berambut dikuncir panjang, yang satu lagi bagian belakang rambutnya sedikit jabrik. Model yang aneh.

* * *

><p>Kami duduk di meja yang sama. Sepertinya akan terjadi perbincangan yang panjang.<p>

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan ayah. Tempat dudukku berhadapan dengan yang model rambutnya aneh.

"Maaf Kakashi-_sama_. Ayah tidak dapat hadir karena ada urusan perusahaan di luar negeri. Ia menitipkan salam padamu dan semoga bisa melanjutkan kehidupan lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya."

"Oh iya. Sakura, ini Uchiha Itachi-" yang rambutnya dikuncir tersenyum padaku. "-dan yang ini Uchiha Sasuke." Ia melirikku sebentar dengan tatapan sinis. Hei? Apa salahku?

"Waktu bertemu di luar negeri aku bertemu denganmu dan Fugaku. Ketika berkomunikasi ke perusahaan ayahmu di Jepang. Yang mengatur perusahaan lain lagi. Ternyata itu adikmu." Yang dibicarakan hanya memandang ke luar jendela.

Aku menatap arlojiku, perbincangan mereka memakan waktu yang lama. Sudah saatnya aku minum obat.

Ayah yang menyadari gelagatku mengerti, mencari-cari pelayan untuk mengantarkan minuman namun tak ada. Sepertinya semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara pembukaan.

"Kalau begitu biar kuambilkan saja. Sakura, tunggu disini ya. Kalian mau apa?" tanya Ayah yang beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"_Lemon tea_ saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Itachi, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak merasa haus kok." Ia tersenyum sopan. Sepertinya ia laki-laki yang baik.

"Baiklah tunggu disini. Berbincanglah." Ayah mengedipkan mata kepadaku entah untuk apa, baru beberapa langkah. Itachi berkata, "Biar kubantu."

Itachi dan ayah meninggalkanku dengan salah satu anak dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke. Bingung harus melakukan apa, aku mengeluarkan botol obat. Menghitung total tablet yang tersedia lalu mengambil dua tablet dan meletakkannya di alas cangkir teh.

"Hn." Aku mendengar ia mendengus dan melirik sinis ke arahku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Obat seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Minta ia menikahimu, kini hanya kau yang ia miliki bukan? Kurasa dengan berhenti minum obat itu dan hamil, ia pasti menikahimu. Bisa-bisanya menjadi wanita simpanan begitu bangga." Aku melongo mendengar perkataannya._** Aku. Wanita. Simpanan.**_ Simpanan siapa?

Seakan melihatku yang tak dapat menjawab perkataannya, ia melanjutkan. "Jangan menatap kakakku seperti itu, tanggal pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Kau tak mungkin mendapatkannya."

Aku tertawa pelan dan mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Aku menatpanya tepat di mata. Ia menatap balik mataku tanpa ragu.

"_Well, you know miss. I'm always right from the first sight." _Ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati wajahku.

Baru akan menjawab, ayah dan Itachi sudah datang, membawa 1 mangkuk _puff pastry_ dan 3 gelas minuman.

Setelah meletakkan apa yang mereka bawa. Ayah duduk dan berkata, "Ganjal dulu perutmu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bisa bahaya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutku. Aku sudah biasa dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini, namun untuk si Sasuke ini ia semakin melebarkan seringainya dan meneguk minumannya. _Salahkan ayah yang terlihat awet muda!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan _puff pastry_ dan meminum obat, ayah kembali larut dalam perbincangan bisnisnya dengan kedua orang ang bermarga Uchiha ini. Sampai seorang pelayan berbisik ke telinga ayah. Ia tersnyum lalu berucap, "Sudah saatnya." Ia mengajak kami semua ke ruang utama. Menggenggam tanganku dan berdiri di depan semua orang.

Beruntung sekali aku sudah meminum obat. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sangat gugup dan mengalami sakit kepala.

Mendentingkan gelas sampanye, ia mengambil alih perhatian semua orang yang telah hadir. Dengan pembukaan mengucapkan terimakasih atas kehadiran para tamu. Merasakan tanda non-verbal dari ayahku yang akan memperkenalkanku, aku mencari Sasuke di antara kerumunan orang. _Gotcha!_ Melihatnya yang tengah menatapku, aku memberikan senyum sinis kepadanya. Iapun juga sama.

"Mohon doa para tamu kepada kami berdua agar dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih baik. Besama _**putriku **_dan kalian semua, semoga kita selalu bahagia bersama. Cheers!" aku menerima gelas yang berisi _lemon tea_. Hahaha ayah, takut seali aku mabuk hanya dengan segelas sampanye.

"Cheers!" sahut para tamu yang mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan meneguknya. Aku masih menatap Sasuke yang tengah meneguk minumannya. Sepertinya wajahnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa tamu mulai menyebar dan duduk ditempat yang disediakan untuk menikmati makan malam. Aku menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Memajukan tubuhku yang seakan merapat pada tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahku ke samping wajahnya untuk berbicara pelan ke telinganya.

"_Well, Mr. Know It All. You're wrong about me."_

Tubuhnya menegang. Membuatku tertawa dalam hati.

To be Continued

Note :

martyr of love masih dipertimbangkan 1 chapter itu dibagi dua atau enggak. karena jadinya panjang banget. jadinya yang selesai duluan cerita ini.

untuk keluarga Kakashi dan Rin. anggap saja lahir dan anaknya Sakura walaupun dengan perbedaan yang jelas sekali. but that's why fanfiction says _'unleash your imagination'_ right?

balas review :

Sei : sudah update. maaf ya.

Cherry Kuchiki : sudah update.

Miyank : sudah update, apa ini termasuk lama?

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : 60 % pertimbangan kayaknya enggak. tapi 40% situasi mendukung mungkin ada. tapi gak begitu rinci.

G : benarkah serumit itu? kuusahakan mempermudah jalan cerita.

Blacklily : sudah update. apa ini termasuk cepat?

yang punya account sudah dibalas lewat PM. kritik dan saran silahkan :)


	3. Smile :

No Exertion, No Pleasure

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Tuhan memang yang menciptakan takdir untuk mereka. namun mereka yang menjalaninya. Dan mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya.

.

.

.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke._ Pikirnya.

Setelah pulang dari acara penyambutan rumah baru rekan ayahnya, adiknya mendekam di kamar dengan pintu yang sebelumnya sempat ia banting.

Itachi tahu pasti yang bisa merubah _mood_ adiknya kalau ia kalah dari orang lain, atau ia mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Ya, adiknya benar-benar keras kepala.

Mengangkat bahu karena merasa percuma tak menemukan jawaban tentang adiknya, Itachi merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Ia benar-benar lelah. Harus pulang mendadak dari Inggris karena perintah ayahnya untuk menemani adiknya bukanlah perkara mudah. Hidupnya sudah terjadwal untuk melewati berbagia macam rapat. Waktu senggang seperti ini sulit sekali ia dapatkan. Maka dari itu ia harus menggunakannya semaksimal mungkin. Terlebih sepertinya akan sulit merubah waktu tidurnya yang terbalik di Jepang. Ia harus bersenang-senang agar tubuhnya lelah dan mengantuk.

Memesan makanan? Atau menonton beberapa film?

.

.

.

.

'_Mungkin kalau ditambah es krim lebih enak.'_

* * *

><p>Setelah membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya untuk meluapkan emosinya, ia melempakan dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur.<p>

Kalau ia membanting pintu sekeras itu. Ibunya pasti akan marah, tapi saat ini tak ada kedua orang tuanya. Jadi masa bodoh sekali dengan mereka berdua yang seenaknya pergi berdua ke luar negeri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Urusan pekerjaan ke luar negeri? Alibi yang bagus bila merencanakan honeymoon yang ketiga.

Menutup matanya dengan bantal dan menghela napas.

.

.

_"Obat seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Minta ia menikahimu, kini hanya kau yang ia miliki bukan? Kurasa dengan berhenti minum obat itu dan hamil, ia pasti menikahimu. Bisa-bisanya menjadi wanita simpanan begitu bangga."_

.

Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung atau berpura-pura bingung? Sedari tadi ia perhatikan, pria berambut abu-abu itu merangkulnya seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan perempuan itu juga menyenderkan tubuhnya. Melihat jemari keduanya, tak ada cincin yang terpasang.

Jadi asal mula kesimpulan itu sudah terjawab.

Dan lagi perempuan itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sangat penasaran. Untuk melindungi kakaknya dari serangan 'wanita simpanan' ia kembali berkata,

"Jangan menatap kakakku seperti itu, tanggal pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Kau tak mungkin mendapatkannya."

Perempuan itu tertawa, lalu langsung memberikan tatapan yang tajam. Sempat membuatnya terkejut. Namun ia dari dulu sangat pintar menutupi ekspresi wajah.

"**Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."**

Saat itu ia merasa yakin sekali kalau perkataannya adalah kebenaran, tapi sekarang? ternyata perempuan itu adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya. Ia mencoreng harga diri yang selama ini ia elu-elukan. Nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga.

"Bodoh. Kalah dengan perempuan itu bodoh." Rutuknya dengan kepala yang masih ia benamkan di bantal.

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

Setelah pesta selesai. Aku dan ayahku berencana menonton televisi bersama di kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan piyama. Aku membuka pintu dan memasukan kepalaku ke dalam ruangan lewat sela pintu yang kubuka seperempat. Ayahku sudah berada di kasur sambil menatap layar televisi.

"Menonton apa?" tanyaku. Ia tak menjawab malah a tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dari layar. Aku menatap layar televisi, hanya terdapat gambar hitung mundur dalam lingkaran. Aku merengut kesal. Kutarik selimut yang menutupi sepertiga tubuhku menutupi kepalaku.

'_Uh... sesak.'_

'_Hei! Apa ini yang menimpa kepalaku? Berat sekali.' _Aku mencoba mendorong 'entah apa' yang menimpa kepalaku.

"Tertangkap." Ayahku, mencengkram kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku dan menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalaku.

"Lepaskan!" Seruku sambil menggerakkan tanganku yang terkepal erat dalam genggaman ayahku.

Ia menyeringai. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Tadi kau minta apa?" Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian iris matanya yang berlainan warna. Ada apa dengan ayah?

"Lepaskan aku yah." Bukannya menyahuti perkataanku, ia malah menatap layar televisi lagi. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Aku menatap apa yang kulihat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Film dokumenter ketika aku berumur 3 tahun.

Aku yang tengah berlarian di halaman dengan langkah kaki yang belum begitu seimbang menatap lensa kamera dengan cengiran gigi yang belum lengkap.

"_Sayang, waktunya makan siang." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Suara itu._

_Suara... ibu?_

"_Ya aku datang." _Suara ayah yang sedang merekam kegiatanku dan mengajakku ke dalam rumah.

Kami bergandengan tangan. Lalu layar televisi tak lagi menampilkan diriku, melainkan rumah yang sangat kukenal.

Rumah yang dulunya kutinggali sampai berada di kelas 5 SD.

Rumah yang merupakan latar kejadian 'itu'.

Dimana aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam tentang hal tersebut. Berpindah dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit yang lain untuk mendapatkan perawatan kejiwaan.

Dan dimana ketika layar menampilkan bagian belakang seorang wanita yang sangat kukenal, aku merasa takut tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia menoleh dan sebentar lagi wajahnya akan tergambar di layar. Aku menjerit.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" ayah mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mimik wajahnya. Karena aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

.

.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah ketika ibu ditemukan bersimbah darah.

.

.

Matanya yang terbuka.

.

.

Dan beberapa bekas tusukan di lengan dan perutnya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba merasuki pikiranku dan tak menghilang.

.

.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak ada suara. Sepertinya ayah sudah mematikan televisi.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Aku bisa merasakan lengannya merangkulku. Sangat erat.

"Jahat. Ayah jahat." Aku memukuli tubuhnya tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali dengan keras. Namun ia semakin erat memelukku.

"Semua salahku." Malan ini kulewatkan menangis didalam pelukan ayah karena mengingat ibu.

Ibu yang tak ingin kuingat wajahnya disaat mati.

Mati karena diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya aku terbangun dengan dada yang serasa sesak. Menoleh ke arah tempat ayah tidur semalam kini telah kosong. Apa ia pergi bekerja walaupun hari ini hari libur?

Meregangkan tubuh akupun turun dari tempat tidur dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

"Hei _pinky_, sudah bangun?" aku menatap ayahku yang tengah mengambil roti dari _roaster_ untuk diletakkan di piring.

_Pinky. _Panggilannya untukku yang entah mengapa sangat tidak kusukai. Hei aku ini punya nama yang jelas. Untuk apa dinamai Sakura bila pada akhirnya dipanggil pinky? Setiap aku bertanya tentang hal itu. Ayah hanya tertawa dan tetap memanggilku denga sebutan itu.

"Mana yang lain?" Pelayan yang kemarin terlihat banyak kini tak ada yang menampakkan diri satupun.

"Kalau hari ibur Cuma ada satu yang tinggal. Mungkin Ayame. Ia sedang membeli bahan makanan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

_Berjaga-jaga? Ah, iya. Karena masalah ibu itu._

Aku mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan mentega lalu memakannya.

"Kau suka sekali makan dengan cara seperti itu." Ucap ayahku sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku tak menyahuti perkataannya dengan melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Sakura." Aku menatap ke arahnya. Kalau ia sudah memanggilku seperti ini, pasti ada hal serius yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Hmm?" sahutku yang tengah menguyah roti. Benar-benar tak sopan aku pada ayah. Tapi ia terlihat tidak merasa diperlakukan kurang ajar. Itulah makanya orang sering mengira kami ini kalau bukan kakak beradik, pasti pasangan.

Ya seperti adik dari rekan kerja ayah. Errr siapa namanya? Sasu... siapa?

"Aku merencanakan tentang pendidikanmu di sekolah. Benar-benar sekolah." Aku aempat ingin menyela sebelum ayahku memastikan perkataannya karena selama ini sekolah yang kukenyam setelah kematian ibu adalah_ home schooling. _ya mungkin lebih tepatnya _Hospital schooling _karena aku lebih sering tinggal di rumah sakit dibanding di apartemen.

"Berada di kelas dengan murid yang lain. bersosialisasi. Kira-kira minggu depan akan diurus. Tapi kalau kau merasa belum siap bisa kita undur." _Diundur? _Meski ia berbicara dengan nada enteng seperti itu, aku tahu dalam perkataannya mengandung rasa khawatir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia adalah ayahku. Ayah yang menyayangiku. Walau terkadang ia tidak dapat menyalurkan perasaaan itu dengan benar. Dengan tingkat mesum dan kejahilannya sulit sekali menghindarkan diri dari tingkah konyolnya.

"Tidak mau." Ayah mendongak menatapku yang masih mengunyah roti bangkit dari kursi menuju ke arahnya.

"Kalau ada hari esok mengapa harus memilih hari yang lain?" aku tahu ayahku terkejut mendengar jawabanku meski ia tak menampilkan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Aku tahu ia khawatir karena semalam melihat kejiwaanku yang masih dalam tahap _'perbaikan'. _Sudah cukup untuknya merasa khawatir padaku. Ia terlalu berat membawa beban untukku.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku bisa membuat ayah tak khawatr lagi padaku. Walau saat ini masih dalam ukuran _'sedikit'._

"wah wah, anak ayah semakin pintar bermain kata. Sedang tebar pesona pada ayahmu ya?" ia tersenyum jahil lalu meringis setelah mendapatkan cubitan_ 'sayang' _dariku yang pasti membekas merah.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

'_Apa Sasuke-kun mau ya berjalan-jalan? Ia pasti sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Aku pasti sangat mengganggunya.' _perempuan berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya terlihat gelisah. Sudah 10 kali rasanya ia berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya.

'_Ah tapi kalau tidak dicoba, pasti tidak mendapat jawabannya.' _ Dengan gemetar, perempuan itu mencari daftar kontak dari ponselnya dan menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi. Ini siapa?" _

Perempuan bernama Hinata ini diam. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menelepon kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin kasih selama 3 tahun. Kekasihnya tidak tahu ini adalah nomornya?

"A-ano, S-Sasuke_-kun. _Ini aku Hinata." Ucapnya gugup. Ia harus tenang. Ia tak boleh menangis.

"_Hn. Ada apa?" _ia tak mendengar Sasuke berkata 'maaf aku tak tahu itu kau.' Atau 'Hinata_-chan? Aku rindu." _Ya walaupun ia tak pernah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan _suffix –chan. _

Menghela napas, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku punya tiket gratis masuk taman hiburan _Konoha Land_ untuk hari ini jam 4 sampai jam 7. Apa kau sibuk?"

Hinata sangat tahu bagaimana sibuknya Sasuke maka dari itu sebelum jam 12 siang ia sudah mengabari entang hal ini. Bila mendakan bisa dipastikan untuk pergi bersama berkemungkinan kecil. Dibanding bertanya_ 'bisa menemaniku?' _atau _'Ayo berkencan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan berdua.' _ Ia harus memastikan bahwa Sasuke punya waktu luang. Agar hatinya tidak begitu sakit bila acara ini tak bisa dihadiri.

"_Aku ada rapat hari ini." _ Benar 'kan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata? Bersama Sasuke selama 3 tahun membuatnya belajar untuk tidak banyak berharap. Walaupun ia benar-benar tampan, pintar dan mencintai dirinya dengan cara yang lain dari yang lain. ya dia itu adalah _'The one and only' _tapi ini yang harus dikorbankan. Harus sabar dan tidak banyak berharap.

"Oh begitu-" _Jangan menangis. _"-Baiklah. Tak apa-apa. aku a-aku akan..." _Jangan menangis._

"Hn."

Menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas yang menggumpal, ia kembali berkata, "Jangan lupa makan ya Sasuke-kun."

_Klik. _

.

.

Ia tak dapat membendung lagi tangisnya. Menutup mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan isakan tangis.

'_Bahkan ia tak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mematikan telepon.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa sayang akan tiket gratis yang ia dapatkan dari undian. Ia tetap pergi, walaupun sendiri.

Lagipula ia pergi kesana tak tepat pada waktu yang dijadwalkan. Melihat arloji yang melingkar tangannya, menandakan sudah jam 4 lewat 15 menit.

Mengambil tas dan merapihkan sedikit _dress _berwarna kuning pastel dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil dan bagian bawah selutut yang berlapis lapis seperti rok, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Berpapasan dengan sepupunya. Hyuga Neji, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Mau pergi kemana? Pulang sebelum jam 8 malam." Hyuga Neji sudah seperti kakaknya walaupun mereka sepantaran. Ia tahu dibalik protektif yang ditunjukkan, Neji sayang pada dirinya.

Mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah, "Iya_ oppa_."

Meninggalkan Neji yang terkejut dengan sebutan _oppa_ . ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berucap lalu, "Wabah korea benar-benar menyeramkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata merupakan golongan keluarga terpandang. Termasuk keluarga terkaya di Jepang, namun ia bukanlah orang yang bisa memamerkan kekayaan dengan menaiki mobil mahal, atau mengenakan pakaian bermerek ternama.

Ia bukanlah seperti itu.

Termasuk sekarang. ia pergi menuju _Konoha Land _menggunakan bis. Ia senang bersikap seperti ini.

Sederhana.

Menjadi dirinya sendiri. Itu yang ia inginkan.

Membuka ponselnya, ia tersenyum menatap walpaper yang terpasang pada layar ponselnya.

Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca dokumen-dokumen dengan salah satu tangannya menulis meski tatapan matanya mengarah pada dokumen yang ia baca.

Membuka album foto, Hinata semakin tersenyum.

Sasuke yang sedang melakukan_ slam dunk _pada saat pelajaran olah raga. Tim Sasuke menang dengan perolehan nilai 56-42. Berbeda 7 bola.

Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan pendapatnya dalam lomba senat. Wajahnya yang tak menampilkan ekspresi namun tatapan matanya tajam. Hinata tentu tak akan melewatkan hal ini.

Dan yang terakhir...

Saat Sasuke yang tertidur dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang damai. Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak mengabadikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana ia bisa berdua dengan Sasuke.

Berduaan? Dengan Sasuke? Hei sudahlah, sudah cukup lelah ia menata perasaannya untuk saat ini. Ia tak mau acaranya kembali tertunda hanya karena tak ada Sasuke.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pembayaran karcis. Baru beberapa langkah, ia merasakan ada yang mencengkram lengannya.

Ia menoleh, dan menatap tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?"

* * *

><p>Telepon dari perusahaan benar-benar merusak paginya. Melihat kakaknya yang masih tertidur-pasti karena kepulangannya dari luar negeri merubah jam tidurnya. Sekitar jam 8 psgi ia baru mendengar suara televisi yang dimatikan. Sekarang jam 10 pagi, berarti baru 2 jam kakaknya tidur.<p>

Tidak tega membangunkan kakaknya. '_Hei, ia masih punya rasa manusiawi!'_ Maka ia segera menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ia buat. Menyisakan untuk kakaknya setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia mengambil kunci mobil dan segera pergi menuju kantor.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia mendengar suara telepon. Menggunakan bluetooth yang terpasang di telinga kirinya, ia mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi- moshi. Ini siapa?" Karena ia sedang mengendarai mobil, menurut peraturan, tak boleh menggunakan ponsel saat berkendara. Ia tidak melihat layar ponsel siapa yang menelpon.

Tak mendengar jawaban cukup lama, ia baru akan menekan tombol _end_ sebelum mendengar jawaban.

"_A-ano, S-Sasuke-kun . ini aku Hinata." _ Ia menaikkan alis, terkejut.

"Hn. Ada apa?" ia mengambil belokan dan mempercepat kecepatannya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa telat.

"_Aku punya tiket gratis masuk taman hiburan Konoha Land untuk hari ini jam 4 sampai jam 7. Apa kau sibuk?" _ Sasuke bisa merasakan nadi gelisah pada ucapan Hinata. Mengingat rapat kali ini tidak dapat diprediksi kapan akan selesai, dibanding membuat Hinata menunggu dirinya yang tak pasti, ia berpikir kalau tak memberi harapan padanya akan lebih baik.

"Aku ada rapat hari ini." Kini ia sudah memasuki kantornya. Memilih memarkirkan mobilnay sendiri di _Basement, _ia mendengar hembusan nada berat dari Hinata.

"_Oh begitu. Baiklah. Tak apa-apa. aku a-aku akan..."_

"Hn." Ia membuka jendela dan membalas sapaan satpam yang tengah memeriksa mobilnya.

"_Jangan lupa makan ya Sasuke-kun." _ Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan Hinata dengan ucapan seperti _'Maaf aku tak bisa, mungkin lain kali.'_

Namun percakapan mereka terhenti. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa tiba-tiba sambungan terputus._ 'oh iya, di Basement tak ada sinyal.'_

"Sa-sasuke_-kun _bukannya ada rapat?" Hinata masih tak percaya. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam _Konoha Land_ bersama Sasuke. Dari pakaiannya sepertinya ia benar-benar habis dari kantor. Kemeja biru muda yang lengannya digulung sampai sikut. Meski tanpa dasi dan jas, ia terlihat... gagah?

"Rapatnya berjalan lebih cepat." Bagaimana tidak? Waktu makan siang dilewat begitu saja. walaupun rekan yang lain terlihat tidak setuju, namun tak ada yang dapat membantah.

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah lalu berkata,"Ayo main. Aku bosan."

.

.

.

.

Mereka bermain hampir seluruh permainan yang tersedia dalam _Konoha Land _ini. Walaupun tidak dengan rumah boneka, cangkir berputar, yang sebenarnya bisa terasa romantis bila berduaan. Tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai hal itu.

Masih segar diingatannya saat mereka menaiki _roller coaster_. Ia memejamkan mata takut, walaupun ia sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia-Sasuke hanya melipat tangannya dan memasng wajah datar. Padahal hampir seluruh dari yang menaiki permainan ini berteriak.

Ada satu bagian dimana ia merasakan pipinya memerah. Saat mereka menaiki wahana arung jeram. Pusaran air yang membuat perahu karet tidak stabil, dan juga ketika di puncak, serasa seperti roller coaster, terjun menuju kebawah. Bisa dipastikan air akan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Namun kenyataannya?

Hinata tidak basah, hanya di lengan dan rambut bagian bawah. Itu karena Sasuke memeluknya-menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terkena air.

Meskipun setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, Hinata senang bukan main. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke perhatian. Caranya perhatian dengan seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Hatchi!" Hinata mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Walaupun sudah mengganti pakaian yang dijual disini, karena angin dan terlalu lama juga dibiarkan, Sasuke sudah mulai terserang flu.<p>

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_ tidak apa-apa?" Hinata merasa bersalah karena ia mengajak Sasuke pergi, kini terserang flu.

Mencari-cari obat standar seperti demam atau flu yang biasanya ada ditasnya, Hinata berkata, "Setelah makan minum obat ya?"

Mengusap hidunga, Sasuke berkata," Aku belum makan dari siang."

Ucapan itu lantas membuat Hinata terkejut. Jangan-jangan Sasuke belum makan karena buru-buru datang kesini?

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak dipikirkan." Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkanna dari lamunan.

"A-ano, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku membuat bekal. Kurasa masih hangat." Membuka bekal yang tersusun dan meletakkan sumpit diatasnya membuat Hnata gugup. Ia memang memiliki ketrampilan memasak, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia membuat bekal untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit. Melihat apa saja yang terisi dalam bekal yang Hinata siapkan. Ada telur gulung, dan onigiri yang dibentuk seperti hati. disekelilingnya terdapat tomat.

Melihat Sasuke yang menguyah makanannya dan terus memakan bekal yang Hinata siapkan sampai habis membuat Hinata tersenyum entah yang keberapa kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Sebentar lagi ia harus pulang. Padahal ia tak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, Hinata menunduk sambil terus melanjutkan jalannya.

"-Mau berfoto?" Hinat a malu sekali, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke saat mngatakan hal itu.

"Di _photo box_? Ayo." Respon yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Hinata. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya menuju_ photo box_ yang tersedia.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap 4 lembar foto secara bergantian. Ia terus tersenyum sejak ia berada di dalam mobil Sasuke sampai mobil berhenti tepat di rumahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum seperti itu?" ucapan Sasuke membuat dirinya yang edari tadi terhanyut dengan dunianya tertarik ke dunia nyata.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh menatap lingkungan sekitar. Ini sudah ada didepan rumahnya dan ia sudah tersenyum seperti orang tolol sedari tadi.

"Cepat turun. Nanti Neji khawatir."

"I-iya. Sasuke-kun hati-hati dijalan." Belum sempat Hinata keluar dari mobil, ia merasakan kepalanya dielus.

"Cepat tidur, jangan kelelahan." Setelah turun denganwajah yang merah dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang sudah pergi. Ia menyimpan foto didalam tasnya danmenekan bel.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengucapkan <em>'Tadaima'<em> yang dibalas pertanyaan dari kakaknya _'Dari mana saja?'_ dan menjawab sekenanya kalau ia habis dari kantor, ia segera memasuki kamarnya.

Sebelum meletakkan kemejanya yang basah dicucian kotor, ia memeriksa kantung kemeja.

Meletakkan _flashdisk_ di meja dan merasa ada yang lain.

_Kertas?_

Dibukanya lipatan kertas. Ia tahu siapa ini, pasti Hinata. Dengan tulisan rapihnya _'Terimakasih untuk hari ini. '_ dan juga 4 lembar foto mereka berdua.

Walaupun foto mereka sangat tidak masuk akal-_hanya satu saja yang tersenyum. _Tapi ia bisa melihat betapa senangnya Hinata saat dirinya yang tak pernah berfoto ditempat seperti ini menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tiba-tiba terfoto.

Foto kedua saat mereka berdua sama-sama mencari kamera yang harus mereka lihat. Ternyata Hinata juga baru pertama kali berfoto ditempat seperti ini.

Foto ketiga saat Sasuke merangkul Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah Sasuke yang berekspresi datar dan Hinata yang terkejut dengan wajah memerah. Tapi ia tetap cantik.

Foto keempat hanya satu-satunya foto yang benar. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Sedikit merapat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis_-walau awalnya sulit sekali_ dan Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka terlihat sebagai kekasih yang normal.

"Hatchi!" Sasuke kembali bersin. Namun entah kenapa yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah tubuhnya semakin sehat. Aneh.

To be continued

Note :

Maaf lama sekali aku update cerita ini. Oh iya martyr of love juga. Untuk menimbang-nimbang dijadikan 1 chapter atau 2 chapter bukan perkara yang mudah ternyata.

Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa banyak adegan SasuHina karena ingin menggali feel mereka dulu sebagai pasangan kekasih. Juga soal Sakura sama Kakashi untuk mengangkat genre familynya.

Apa seharusnya 1 chap sepanjang ini? Apa aku terlalu banyak menulis catatan. Kritik dan saran silahkan : )


End file.
